Amidoamines derived from DMAPA and a vegetable oil, such as soybean oil, are known as intermediates used in the manufacture of derivatives such as betaines, sulfobetaines & amine oxides. The performance of these types of materials employed as surfactants in a wide variety of applications in many fields of interest, such as industrial processes, personal care, home care, oil production, is known, but there is a continuing interest in improved surfactant compounds that provide enhanced properties of improved efficiency for more economical use.
One application for such surfactants is in oil recovery processes, such as fracturing processes, as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,859, issued Jul. 10, 2001 to Manilal Dahayanake, et. al., and flooding processes, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,586, issued Aug. 10, 1965 to James Henderson, et. al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,461,694, issued Dec. 9, 2008, to Manilal Dahayanake, et. al.